The Healer
by amoet
Summary: Movie universe. After Kenshin defeating Shisio and before the final scene with Kaoru. Spoilers for Legend Ends.
1. Chapter 1

_Spoiler for Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends…_

_The plothole after Kenshin defeating Shisio and before he sits on the engawa, staring on the autum leaves._

_As always Rurouni Kenshin is not mine…not even a bit…_

* * *

They walked further and further from the beach. Kaoru carried the redhead swordsman with his arm on her shoulders, Sanosuke and Yahiko were trailing behind and perhaps Misao too. Kamiya Dojo located in other side of town and she honestly didn't have any ideas how they would get there with Kenshin and Sano badly wounded.

As luck would have it, a carriage waiting for them on the main road and an officer bowed to her. "I'll take you to your place, Miss."

The group stopped and Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. He glanced sideways to the kendo teacher and gave slight smile. He looked so tired and Kaoru didn't want to tire him even more.

"Hai," came her reply.

"I'm going back to Aoiya, Kaoru-san. Please, take care of Himura," Misao suddenly said.

Kaoru and Kenshin slowly turned around. Misao carried a tall man next to her who she didn't recognize.

"This one wants to say thank you, that he does. This one hopes we can meet again," Kenshin said softly.

Misao smiled and then bowed while the man next to her said nothing. Kaoru sensed Kenshin and the man had something between them, but she didn't want to think about it. At least right now.

Kenshin walked slowly again and Kaoru helped him into the carriage. Sano and Yahiko, being quiet, only followed them. Once they seated, Sano leaned himself on the chair and took a deep breath. Kaoru glanced again at Kenshin and saw the swordsman seemed hard to keep his eyes open. Slowly, she reached Kenshin's head and put it on her shoulder. Kenshin only looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rest now," she said.

Kenshin blinked and slowly closed his eyes. "Kaoru-dono…"

The journey to the dojo felt so long. No one said a word. Yahiko only stared at the scenery outside while Sano closed his eyes. The carriage finally stopped on the front gate. Kaoru shook Kenshin. "Kenshin, wake up. We're home."

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar place. "Aa. Home." He smiled slightly.

Yahiko opened the carriage door and helped Sano got out. Kaoru stepped down next and helped Kenshin. She bowed to the officer and thanked him for the carriage before got in to her place. Megumi already busy tending Sanosuke and her eyes also got wide when she saw Kenshin.

"Ken-san!"

Kenshin smiled. "Megumi-dono…"

"Hurry, Kaoru. Lay him down in his room. We need to clean his wound."

Kaoru nodded. "Hai." Without another word, she took Kenshin to his room and opened the shoji door. Kenshin grunted when she lay him on the futon. She grimaced seeing him the first time. Cut, bruises, and his left arm was burned.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Kaoru said before quickly left the room to call the female doctor.

"Ouch! Damn it, woman! It hurts!"

Kaoru blinked. On the engawa, she saw Megumi still busy gave Sano bandage on his torso, hand and head.

"If you are more careful, I don't have to do this," Megumi scowled.

Sanosuke snorted and huffed when he saw the bandages. "And now I look like that Shisio."

Kaoru took a deep breath. This would take a while until Megumi could look at Kenshin.

"Megumi-san…"

Sanosuke and Megumi stared at Kaoru's eyes. And then, the female doctor smiled apologetically. "Gomen, Kaoru-chan. Looks like I have to take a while until I can look at Ken-san. But, you can clean his wound, ne? And the medicine Sano gave you? Do you still have it?"

_The medicine?_

_Oh…_

_The one before she went to Kyoto with Yahiko._

Sano smirked. "Told ya you're the one who will heal his wounds."

Kaoru smiled slightly and blushed.

"H-hai. I'll do that."

Without another word, Kaoru turned around and went to the kitchen. She opened the prescriptions from Megumi and started to boil hot water for Kenshin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarred Sword Heart, **_kyaaaa….sempai in RK fanfics. Arigatou for reading and following this piece of story. Go check her stories, a way much better than Seisouhen OVA._

_And thank you for the alerts and reviews…this is based on the movie version._

_Of course, Rurouni Kenshin and everything related are still not mine. If it is, I will not cut the reunion scene at the beach in the third movie._

* * *

Kaoru returned to Kenshin's room with a basin, a bucket full with hot water, along with the medicine Megumi gave her. She passed Megumi and Sano; the female doctor and the ex- street fighter still bickering at each other. They both casted a glance to Kaoru, but the girl didn't see it.

When Kaoru arrived at the room, she stood still when she saw Kenshin's back. He lay on his left side, showing a diagonal and burnt scar. She couldn't imagine what kind of fight Kenshin had endured. Kaoru took a deep breath and slowly kneeled next to Kenshin's futon. His breathing was soft and his eyes were closed. Kaoru gently held Kenshin's arm.

"Kenshin, I want to clean your wounds. Can you wake up?" She asked in soft voice.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kaoru's. The girl smiled while the swordsman nodded. He tried to sit with Kaoru's help. Kaoru held Kenshin with her arm, trying to steady him in his sitting position. And after that, she slowly cleaned Kenshin's face. The smell of fire and burnt clothes attacked her nose, but Kaoru dismissed it. The swordsman's eyes were half closed and didn't protest when Kaoru slowly opened his gi after cleaning his face. Kaoru worked to clean Kenshin's body and missed the diagonal scar on his back. She applied Megumi's ointment to some bruises after drying his body with a towel.

"Hold on for a while," Kaoru said before walking to the dresser. She pulled out a yukata and returned to her previous spot. "You need to change your clothes, Kenshin. Here, I'll help you to stand."

The redhead didn't protest, but wrapped his arm on Kaoru's shoulders instead. She assisted Kenshin to stand and hurriedly blushed when she realized the situation. "I'll…I'll wait outside. Do you think you can stand for a while?" She asked him.

Kenshin smiled a little and nodded. Kaoru slowly released Kenshin's arm and quickly left the room and closed the shoji door. She stood outside and looked over the bright sky, beginning to think. What would happen next? The battle was over and Japan was save…what would Kenshin do? Would he leave and started to wander again? Kaoru felt a little pang in her heart. If only she could make the wanderer to stay…and moreover, she knew Kenshin was special to her. Even a blind man could tell that with her departure to Kyoto to follow him.

Moment later, she heard the shoji door opened and turned around to see Kenshin leaned heavily on the door. Kaoru quickly held the former hitokiri and slowly guided him back to the futon. His gi and hakama were next to his futon and Kaoru made a mental note to fix it later. Megumi appeared with her medical box when Kaoru sat Kenshin back. Without another word, Megumi asked Kaoru to open Kenshin's yukata and made him drank a painkiller before working on the diagonal scar. Kaoru could see Kenshin swayed a little bit due to the effect of the medicine while Megumi stitched his wound. His head unconsciously leaned on Kaoru's right shoulder and his eyes half-closed. His breath was slow, but peaceful.

"Kaoru-dono…Kaoru…" Kenshin mumbled.

Kaoru blinked. This was the first time she heard Kenshin said her name without the honorific title.

"This one is really happy you are safe…that he is…" he slurred. The effect of the medicine got the better of him.

The corner of Megumi's lips twitched a smile and glanced at the kendo teacher while Kaoru blushed a little.

"I guess Kenshin already found his best medicine," she said playfully while gave the wound final stitch and applied ointment for his burnt skin.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and found the swordsman already asleep…or at least he was asleep either because of the exhaustion or the medicine.

"How's Sano?" Kaoru remembered Sanosuke was not in better condition than Kenshin.

The female doctor took a deep breath."He'll live. He's more concern for Kenshin-san than his own."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "Wakata…"

"This is the ointment for his burnt skin," Megumi showed Kaoru. "I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some food. When he wakes up, make sure he eats something," Megumi said again.

Kaoru nodded. "Arigatou, Megumi-san."

Megumi only smiled and got out from the room. Kaoru slowly lower Kenshin's body on the futon, laying on his left side for avoiding the stitches re-opened. She tentatively brushed Kenshin's hair from his face and watched him sleep. He looked untroubled, all the burdens of being a legendary killer went away.

"Rest, Kenshin," Kaoru slowly said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Arigatou, minna-san, for the faves, alerts, and also reviews. So happy to be a part of this RK fandom._

_And if you are wondering why Kaoru is so different in this fic, I remind you once again that this is based on the movie. If you already saw the live action movies, you can tell Kaoru is more mature than in manga and anime. The purpose of this fic is…well, it's only a fic filling the gap between the scenes. Imo, there must have been something happened before Kenshin gives Kaoru the leaf in the final scene._

_As always, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine._

* * *

Kenshin slept the whole day. And while he slept, Kaoru worked on washing Kenshin's tattered gi and hakama, winching slightly when she remembered the wound on her left arm was not fully healed. Her heart also clenched when she saw the damaged gi. Kenshin must have endured an intense fight, and seeing Sano also in bad condition confirming the fact.

After finishing her laundry, she checked on Sano and Yahiko. To her relieve, both were fine and Kaoru went to seek Megumi, asking her help to tend her wound. The female doctor didn't say anything. Even if she had something to say, she didn't say it in front of the kendo teacher.

When the day turned afternoon, both Megumi and Kaoru woke the swordsman up. Kenshin, still groggy over the medicine effect, heavily opened his eyes and Kaoru carefully assisted him to sit. He leaned again on Kaoru's shoulder, eyes half-closed, while Megumi cleaned and tended the wounds. Kenshin's breathing was soft and peaceful and Kaoru instinctively caressed the red hair. Kenshin hummed softly and snuggled into Kaoru's embrace, causing the kendo teacher to blush. Megumi, again, only smirked.

"If you keep this up, Kaoru-chan, I bet Kenshin-san will heal in no time," her eyes glinted.

And Kaoru blushed even redder.

When Megumi finished, she handed Kaoru a bowl of miso soup and Kaoru carefully shook Kenshin's body to wake him up.

"Kenshin, can you stay up for a while? You need something to eat," Kaoru said gently.

"Aa," he answered.

Kaoru carefully fed the soup for the swordsman. Kenshin didn't protest or even argued. He even stayed leaning on Kaoru's shoulder, either he realized it or not. There were no words said between them, Kaoru even didn't realize Megumi already left the room. When the bowl was empty, still holding Kenshin on her arm, Kaoru gently massaged Kenshin's torso for helping him digest the food. After several massages, Kaoru carefully lay Kenshin back on the futon.

"Kaoru-dono…"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's face, his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Kaoru only smiled when she saw Kenshin went back to his slumber.

x

The ritual happened for next three days. By the fourth day, Kenshin was more focus and his strength finally returned. Even in his weakest condition, he was still a swordsman. He could sit and ate on his own, but he still wanted Kaoru's presence next to him whenever he ate. Being tended by Kaoru the first three days made Kenshin felt peaceful.

Watching Kenshin gained his strength back reminded Kaoru about her dojo. The news about her along with Yahiko helping the government gave a positive impact. Her dojo slowly increased its number of students, also keeping the money back to the dojo. Kaoru worked hard for she knew Sano and Kenshin were still healing and this was the best she could do for them. Megumi stayed at the dojo mostly for meal time. She also stopped teasing Kaoru over her bad cooking after watching the girl worked so hard to support the people in the dojo. Megumi also reminded Kaoru often to take her meal, just like she did this lunch time, a week after the fiasco with Shisio.

"It's time for your lunch, Kaoru-chan," Megumi said, holding a tray in front of the training hall.

Kaoru turned around, bokken on hand and still in her training outfit, smiled. "Arigatou, Megumi-san."

Megumi nodded. "Don't make yourself sick. I'm sure Kenshin-san wouldn't want that."

Kaoru blushed and bowed slightly. "Hai."

x

On the second week, Kenshin was able to get up and took a walk around the dojo. Megumi still forbade him to even look at his sakabatou. Sano, meanwhile, nearly healed completely. He began to wander around town and sometimes helped people fighting against bullying and blackmail. Yahiko sometimes helped Tae in Akabeko and still training diligently with Kaoru.

Since Kenshin wasn't fully healed, Kaoru, along with Yahiko, were doing the house chores. Kaoru mostly did the laundry, while Yahiko cleaning the dojo. Sometimes Kenshin watched Kaoru doing his chores and often said his apology, but Kaoru dismissed it. In the end, they started to talk about mundane things and Kaoru was happy to see Kenshin could smile or even laughed when she told him some silly things she did when she was little. Kenshin, in return, often told his adventure when he was wandering, but never mentioned his past and Kaoru understood. The thought about him wandering again after everything happened recently crossed in her mind. But, seeing his content and happy face, Kaoru was glad at least she could give the former hitokiri a little bit of happiness. And if wandering was the thing which could make him happy, Kaoru would gladly accept that.

No matter how hard it was for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, this is the final one, minna-san. I return it to Kenshin to tell what's on his mind._

_Yes, of course, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine._

* * *

"_**I am not a hero**_

_**I am not an angel**_

_**I am just a man**_

_**Man who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes I am"**_

_**(In Her Eyes – Josh Groban)**_

* * *

"_Kenshin!"_

"_Battousai!"_

_Kenshin looked up and saw the man kicked Kaoru until the girl fell into the water. Without thinking, he escaped from his opponent only to meet with Shishio._

"_What is this? Is this the only thing a legendary killer can do?"_

_Kenshin screamed and quickly jumped into the water._

Kenshin opened his eyes with a gasp. His thundered heart slowed when he realized where he was. The familiar ceiling of his room calmed his stormy mood. He turned his head when he heard his shoji being opened.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru stood there, wearing light kimono with her hair down and carrying his red gi. He only remembered his gi was totally damaged and apparently the kendo teacher already fixed it for it looked like a brand new.

Kenshin blinked and took a deep breath, trying to sit.

Kaoru frowned and sat next to his futon, putting the gi down. "What is it?" she asked in soft voice.

Kenshin smiled a little and shook his head. "Just a dream when this one saw you being tossed into the water."

"Oh.."

This also made Kenshin realized they never talked much about what happened until they met again in Tokyo. He remembered he was so devastated when he thought Kaoru was dead and also very happy when Misao told him that the girl was indeed still alive.

"May this one ask what happened to you after you fell, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled grimly and sighed. "I don't remember much. I think some people found me on the beach and they took me to nearby hospital. And then, Sanosuke and Yahiko found me. They also talked about Misao was going to look for you so I knew you were still alive." And then, she looked at Kenshin. "What about you, Kenshin? How do you survive?"

"The same as you. Only I was found by my Shishou."

"Shishou?"

Kenshin nodded. "Aa. My Shishou. He was the one who saved this one when he was little and taught this one Hiten Mitsurugi."

Kaoru smiled slightly. Either Kenshin realized it or not, he was just told her some of his past and she sent her gratitude to Kami for letting Kenshin's Shishou found him.

"This one is sure Shishou would like to meet you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said again, giving the kendo teacher a slight blush.

Kenshin was so sure about that. Hiko was very perceptive. The master must have found out why his desi was so devastated when he thought he lost someone who drown on the water. And his delightful face when Misao told him Kaoru was still alive. Kenshin was sure Hiko knew another reason for him to live.

"I'd like to meet him someday, Kenshin. It will be an honor for me to meet a person who brought a great swordsman."

Kenshin almost scoffed. He shook his head weakly. "Iie. Truthfully, this one failed his Shishou. This one ran away, ignoring him. This one is not a great swordsman, but a killer."

"Maybe in another time," Kaoru said gently, causing the redhead swordsman stared at her face. "You heard what the man said. Battousai is dead along with the end of the Bakumutsu. From now on, you are only Kenshin Himura. You said for yourself that you agree with my family's sword style and you already proved it by protecting the weak and saving our country. Isn't that enough?"

Kenshin blinked. He couldn't understand why this young girl could easily found the light despite a difficult situation. Even when she knew who he was, she never backed down, but accepted him with open arms instead. And Kenshin knew what he felt for this girl was not only for responsibility for protecting the weak. Kaoru was not weak. She stood by him in Kyoto, even surviving the ocean. She was young, innocent, and also brave. And with this realization, Kenshin finally knew what he really felt for the girl.

The reason for him to say goodbye before he went to Kyoto and only to her.

It was because she owned his heart.

But…he still remembered the love he had when he was young. And he admitted what he felt with Kaoru was so much different than what he felt before. His old love was still there, but enough to appreciate the new life. While this one was the truly he needed.

Kaoru looked closely at Kenshin's face that was still mulling over anything and sighed. She picked the red gi and handed it to the swordsman.

Kenshin looked up and Kaoru smiled. And for the first time in ten years, his heart thumped.

"I know you are a wanderer. I don't know if you're going to wander again or not, but please remember I will always welcome you to this dojo. You are not alone anymore, Kenshin. You have family here."

Kenshin blinked and slowly took the red gi from the girl's hand. His mind was still reeling with the new realization in his heart.

"I think I survived after I fell because I kept thinking I couldn't die until I meet you again. I wanted to be the one who heal your wounds," Kaoru said again.

Kenshin couldn't say anything.

"This is the new era, Kenshin. The one you helped to build. Try to live in the present. But, if wandering is the thing that makes you happy, I will be happy too." Kaoru looked at Kenshin softly, causing the redhead swordsman stared at her in a daze.

"But, what about you, Kaoru-dono? You deserve happiness too."

The girl smiled. "My happiness is your happiness. Perhaps you have to do the same thing."

Kenshin blinked.

Kaoru slowly rose to her feet. "Get rest, Kenshin. Oyasuminasai." She bowed slightly and then got out from the room.

Kenshin sat still on his futon. His gaze slowly turned to the red gi. His gi was just like new, the tattered and blood stains were there no more. His eyes turned soft. He finally understood Kaoru also has feelings for him, and for the first time he was so eager to return the feelings.

When he pondered about what Kaoru had said, he almost chuckled when he realized she said the same thing as his Shishou. Hiko would be happy to meet Kaoru someday. Kenshin fingered the red gi and smiled. Kaoru was right. This was the new era. Even the Oniwabanshu members were doing the restaurant and inn business to survive. They already knew they couldn't depend on their kunai forever. And it was for him, too. His past would always haunt him, but he was given a chance to live in the present.

And he would do it with Kaoru by his side.

-Owari-

* * *

_Yes, the final scene in the third movie happened after this…at least in my world hehe…_

_The next chapter is default chapter answering some of the questions from my PM. _

_By the way, Josh Groban's song (In Her Eyes) is become Kaoru and Kenshin's theme now. I thought 'Shape of My Heart' by Backstreet Boys is so Kenshin, but Groban's song is the icing of the cake. Go check YouTube, there are two vids about Kaoru and Kenshin with this song based on live action movies. It's AH-MA-ZING!_


	5. Default Chapter

Some questions asked in my PM:

_**Since when you became a fan of RK?**_

Since the beginning, I guess. I watched the anime first in 1999 when it aired in my local channel and then the manga came out.

_**Which one do you like most: manga, anime, or movie?**_

Well, I like them all. The manga is the original, of course. The anime, they have a lot of new characters, and even a lot of silly filler episodes. But, I enjoy it. The soundtracks were amazing; Sobakasu, Tactics, Heart of Sword, Dame, It's Gonna Rain…I love them all! The movie is also great. Even the director said it was impossible to make Kenshin goes live action, but he did it. Although the movies are really different from the anime and manga, but at least they are trying to be canon.

_**Team Tomoe or Kaoru?**_

Team Kaoru all the way.

_**Do you think Kenshin still love Tomoe?**_

Is this a tricky question? Lol… Well, I think he does although the kind of love he had with Tomoe was so different than what he has with Kaoru. The love was still there, enough for him to appreciate what he had before, but his true love is with Kaoru. Jinchuu is when we can see how much Kenshin loves Kaoru, even more than he loved Tomoe. Megumi herself said to Kaoru that Kenshin had chosen the kendo teacher, not her or even Tomoe.

_**Do you wish Jinchuu could make it to the movie or at least anime?**_

Oh yes, definitely, and scratch the Seisouhen OVA. But, I think Jinchuu is more drama than action so that's why it's going to be a little bit tricky when it get filmed or animated. I very much want to see Kenji, though ehee…

_**What do you think about Seisouhen?**_

My answer is the same with the most of the fans. It's HORRIBLE!

_**Do you have other works for RK fandom?**_

Yes, I have two in my mind and they are involving Kenji ^_^


End file.
